Love Hurts
by Maknae3
Summary: Rin est parti, Rei est arrivé. Haru n'est plus là. Nitori, si. Ça fait beaucoup de changements dans la vie du requin et c'est d'autant plus dur quand il est en proie à de douloureux souvenirs.


**HEYAH! C'EST TOUJOURS MOI! **

**Et cette fois ci, c'est Rin qui passe entre mes mains (au plus grand désespoir de Ma Caille Chérie)! Bon je ne m'éterniserais pas sur ce message car d'autres obligations qui m'attendent! (Notamment un DS d'anglais, la vie est injuste! ) **

**Ps: Kemi-28, si tu passes par là, regarde ce que j'ai fait de ton Rin chéri!**

* * *

><p>Rin s'effondra sur le sol de sa chambre. Le plancher l'accueillit avec fracas et une douleur sourde se répercuta dans le bas de son dos.<p>

Le nageur avait du mal à respirer et ce n'était pas juste à cause de la course effrénée qui l'avait menée jusqu'ici.

Le garçon à la chevelure bordeaux inspira à grands coups. Ces poumons semblaient être prisonniers de grandes mains glacées, empêchant ainsi toute arrivée d'air.

Sa tête alla se poser sur son genou, remonté à la hauteur de son buste.  
>Il était seul, le silence pour unique compagnon.<p>

Seijurou allait lui faire la morale, enfin si il n'était pas trop occupé avec Gou – il lui ferait la peau pour ça plus tard. Lâcher son équipe en pleine compétition, c'était lâche et bête. Et la raison l'était encore plus.

Rin c'était longuement préparé au fait de revoir ses anciens coéquipiers. Au fait de revoir Haru et de recroiser son regard d'un bleu envoûtant.

Comme ce qu'il s'était promis, il avait affiché son habituel sourire de vainqueur, dévoilant des dents aiguisées et s'était dirigé vers le groupe de Haru, prêt à leurs adresser une parole déplaisante et à les rabaisser. Histoire de garder la tête haute.

Et puis il l'avait vu. Grand, brun et le nez surmonté de montures rouges. Un dénommé Rei Ryugazaki. Un sportif à l'origine dévoué à l'athlétisme dont Nagisa s'était entiché.

Il était là, à sa place. A côté de Haru et de ses autres ex-coéquipiers. Rin se doutait bien qu'on l'avait remplacé, mais , c'était mille fois plus douloureux que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Rei se plaça en troisième. Son ancienne place.  
>Il allait nager du papillon. Comme Rin auparavant.<p>

Haru jeta un coup d'œil au nouveau et hocha brièvement la tête pour l'encourager.

S'en fut trop pour le requin qui détourna les talons et s'enfuit.

Son esprit se calma le temps de sa course. Rin se concentrait un maximum sur le fait de respirer. Ce n'était plus naturel.  
>Il devait fixer la route devant lui. Ses pieds avait trébuché de nombreuses fois. A un moment , il s'arrêta devant un grillage.<br>Un arbre imposant et dégarni se dressait devant lui. Une inscription attira le regard du requin.

" For the team"

L'odeur des souvenirs dégoulinant de bonheur le prit à la gorge, et Rin repartit de plus belle. Il arriva à l'académie et monta les marches quatre à quatre avant de pousser la porte de sa chambre avec fracas.

La haine remontait doucement, se mêlant à la tristesse qui lui coupait la respiration. Et il s'était retrouvé là, pitoyablement assis à même le sol.  
>Des gouttes de sueurs perlant sur sa peau. Son corps anormalement froid malgré le récent effort physique et son esprit repassant inlassablement les scènes que Rin venait de voir.<p>

Il serra les dents. C'était de la torture. Du pur sadisme.

Ce dit Rei, tremblant comme une feuille au milieu de ses amis. La main réconfortante de Makoto sur son épaule, les encouragements et le sourire jovial de Nagisa.  
>Et le regard que Haru lui avait lancé en hochant brièvement la tête.<p>

Cette vision l'empoisonnait littéralement.

Son dauphin et toute sa bande l'avaient donc remplacé aussi rapidement.  
>Rin n'était plus qu'un requin qui nageait dans le bassin adverse.<p>

D'ailleurs, aucun d'eux ne l'avait vu. Personne n'avait daigné tourner la tête vers lui. Ce n'était pas plus mal.

Le nageur bordeaux s'en serait d'autant plus mordu les doigts si on l'avait vu.

Il releva la tête et rencontra son reflet dans le miroir qui lui faisait face. L'image qui s'y reflétait était terne et froide. Faible. Comme lui.

Il serra son poing et frappa la surface lisse dans un bruit sourd. Il allait avoir un horrible hématome.

_ Merde, crachat il entre ses dents.

Elle était belle sa puissance, sa fierté. Rin s'effondrait comme une statue de sel. Un château de carte qu'une légère brise aurait soufflé.

Le garçon resta longtemps statique. La pression de sa main se relâcha et elle retomba mollement le long de son corps.

Le requin se mordit férocement la lèvre. Le regret le hantait. S'il n'était pas partit par orgueil, Haru n'aurait pas engagé dans son équipe n'importe quel nageur de pacotille. Rei n'existerait pas.

Et lui il serait toujours là. Son dauphin préféré ferait encore attention a lui.

Si Rin ne s'était pas barré, il exhiberait encore le droit de jeter sur le garçon aux yeux bleus. Il aurait encore droit à ses regards d'encouragements et ses hochement de tête à peine perceptible.  
>Et peut-être même à plus.<p>

Aujourd'hui, il se devait de rester à une distance de sécurité de Nanase. Plus Haruka, ni Haru.  
>Juste Nanase.<p>

Ca le tuait de devoir réagir comme ça. De penser comme ça.

Au fil du temps, la solitude et le silence se refermaient sur lui comme un piège tordu. La compétition devait avoir commencé depuis un moment maintenant.

Un bruit venant de la porte l'interpella. Quelqu'un frappait.  
>Rin releva la tête et songea que ce n'était autre que Haruka, l'espoir détendant ses traits. Haru allait ouvrir la porte et...<p>

_ Matsuoka senpai ?

Mais non. La voix fluette qui s'élevait n'était pas celle qui l'espérait. C'était de la folie d'avoir imaginé le contraire d'ailleurs et il sourit tristement en y pensant.

_ Senpai ? Tout va bien ? Questionna à nouveau Nitori

Son manque de réponse l'inquiéta et il pénétra dans l'habitacle où Rin n'avait pas bougé.  
>Le garçon aux cheveux gris s'avança doucement. A pas de loup.<p>

_ Tu as raté la compétition, lui fit remarquer le gris.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? laissa échapper un Rin hargneux.

Il fit encore un pas, réduisant l'espace entre leurs deux corps.  
>Le requin pouvait presque entendre sa respiration.<p>

_ Je t'ai vu partir. Tu n'avais pas l'air d'aller bien alors je t'ai suivi.

En tant normal, le garçon aux yeux vermillon lui aurait dit de s'en aller parce que ce n'était pas ses affaires.

En tant normal. Mais il n'en dit rien.

Alors Aiichiro s'accroupit près du corps de Rin. Il posa une main qui se voulait réconfortante sur le biceps du prédateur.  
>Aucun refus. Alors Nitori alla jusqu'à le prendre dans ses bras.<p>

_ Tu sais, j'ai tout vu... Rin.

L'intéressé sursauta. Jamais Nitori ne l'avait appelé par son prénom, préférant respecter une stupide politesse. Et d'ailleurs, prononcé ce nom de trois petites lettres semblaient lui avoir coûté un effort surhumain.  
>Mais là, alors qu'il serrait le corps imposant du requin, il n'y avait plus de "senpai", plus de politesses à dormir debout.<p>

Il ne restait que Rin et Nitori. Alors le bordeaux répondit à son étreinte.  
>Il se retourna brusquement et appuya ses bras sur le dos de son ami pour l'attirer un peu plus a lui.<p>

Ce n'était pas par amour. Peut être un fond d'amitié et encore. C'était juste un sentiment trop grand. Trop étouffant pour Rin.  
>Il resserra l'étreinte, étouffant presque Nitori.<p>

Le requin devait se débarrasser de ce poison qui lui encombrait le corps. Et son compagnon de chambre était le seul « antidote » que le bordeaux avait trouvé.

Parce qu'il était toujours là, Nitori. Même après toutes les atrocités que le garçon avait pu lui dire, il ne partait pas.  
>Le poisson d'eau douce ne le quittait pas. Comme un gentil chien qui attend sagement que son maître lui siffle à l'aide. Le garçon aux cheveux gris se confondait au paysage. Il faisait partit du décor de la vie de Rin, se contentant de faire un pas en avant lorsque c'était à lui d'agir.<p>

Le requin se servait de lui comme anti-douleur et ça, uniquement par dépit. Après tout, il aurait mille fois préféré que ce soit Haru qui se serre aussi fort contre lui.

Le gris ressemblait à une peluche, dont il se servirait pour éponger sa peine. Puis qu'il délaisserait, qu'il négligerait.  
>Qu'il oublierait.<p>

Nitori aurait du le détester pour ça. Le haïr. Mais Rin savait que ça n'arriverait jamais.

Alors, il le serra plus fort.


End file.
